bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Red Hood
Little Red Hood ( ) is an unlicensed Taiwanese Famicom video game developed by Joy Van/Sachen. Little Red Hood is loosely based on the ''Little Red Riding Hood'' tale. General In Little Red Hood, Red Hood must clear levels by going down staircases to find keys, and eating fruit to allow the exit to appear. Sachen included the game in multicart releases such as their Super Cartridge line of multis (namely Version 3's.)http://web.archive.org/web/20010819045511/www.sachen.com.tw/or/soft.html Home Entertainment Suppliers sold the game in Australia and is also one of the NES Lingma that was released using their "Piggyback" cartridge format. The game is considered one of the worst NES games ever made (and also one of the rarest, as it goes for several hundred dollars on internet auctions.) There is a rumor that this game was stopped in programming soon after development began, but was later released anyway for quick money when Sachen was in desperate need of cash. The unfinished game is clear with the random appearing of steps, almost no clues as to how to get the key to appear, and the kick being useless since development stopped before enemies were programmed to take damage. The requirements to get the key to appear seems random at times, and there are few hints as to how to make them appear. The manual does mention collecting enough fruit to make the exit appear, but nothing else. Getting the key to appear varies depending on the level, but for the early half of the game, it involves an unspecified amount of fruit. In later stages (around level 7 or so) it requires you to buy certain (and still unspecified) items from the shop in addition to collecting fruit. Fortunately, you only need to buy the required item(s) once for those levels. After getting the key, making the exit appear merely requires you to get the (unspecified, of course) amount of fruit. At the end of the game, the player is rewarded with a message saying "Oh! My dear little Red Hood! Thank you for your coming!", showing Red Hood running toward her grandmother. Gallery littleredhood-hes-cover.jpg|Cover of the Australian release by Home Entertainment Suppliers. little-red-hood-sachen.jpg|Box and cart of the Sachen-published NES release (original print version) 21304042067380_895.jpg|Complete copy of the original Taiwanese Famicom release by Joy Van. Little Red Hood - Xiao Hong Mao (Asia) (Unl) (Sachen) (Famicom).000.png|Title screen of the Taiwanese release. 21404048857711_703.jpg|Advertisement for the game on the back of a Joy Van cartridge. ShowPicture_Serv.gif|Little Red Hood from Joy Van's trademark page for the game. Trivia *Both the game's manual (namely the Chinese one) and the tiles inside the ROM show unused sprites and enemies that include a dead goblin (laying down with a halo over his head, similar to the death sprite for the protagonist of Penguin & Seal), a shark, a monkey, and more. The manual also shows the key having a golden-yellow palette but it's always pink and white in-game. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Joy Van Category:Sachen Category:1989 video games